


Hook's Search

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Captain Hook frowned while he searched for Peter Pan. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Invisible Tootles, Hook's Christmas, Curly's Laugh, etc.





	Hook's Search

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook frowned while he searched for Peter Pan. *I'll capture my enemy before he walks the plank.* He heard footsteps nearby and paused. Captain Hook's eyes widened as soon as Cecilia appeared and approached him. ''My betrothed? I searched for Peter Pan. You searched for me?'' 

Cecilia nodded. 

''My sibling captured you years ago. He...'' Tears formed in Captain Hook's eyes. 

Cecilia smiled. She wrapped her arms around Captain Hook and kissed him. He imitated her. 

Captain Hook opened his eyes and sat up in bed. 

A disfigured Cecilia slumbered. 

Scowling, Captain Hook wrapped his arms around his betrothed. 

 

THE END


End file.
